Rickety
Rickety is a Colorful Troublesome Truck. Bio: Rickety was first Seen Pulled By Thomas and Caused Trouble By Pushing Him Up The Quarry Mine Tunnel and in The Sodor Cookie Cars in The first Season and was Taken to Farmer McColl's farm. He was also One of The Trucks that Mighty Mac Shunted in a Train of Trucks that Sir Topham Hatt Had Told Them to Shunt But They Caused an Accident Too. Later on, Mike was Sent to Pull The Sodor Cookie Cars and Murdoch warned about The Cars Being Extra Troublesome That Morning. Mike didn't listen However and said if they weren't he'd teach them a Lesson Himself and He was Pushed off by Culdee accidentally and wanted to get revenge on Duncan afterwards. He was also foolishly Helping S.C. Ruffey and Fred Pelhay in his Plans and When Frank didn't want to Listen, Rickety was one of The Trucks who was Shunted. As Seasons Past This Troublesome Truck was used in many freight trains But only made cameos throughout The Seasons Passing on and on… However his plan didn't work as Rickety and The Rest of The Cars Caused a Splintering Crash knocking Mike off The Rails and Needing To Be Rescued! In Claw of the Law, Rickety was Seen Crashed Due to That Red Diesel Named Dart Had Caused By Putting an Cargo Car to Cause Trouble. Later, He was taken to the works and was Repaint Blue, Like he had since he was Ballast Car a while back. Later, Thomas found him at Bridge and tells Rickety that Sir Topham Hatt needs the Gold Dust to be filled, when he and Thomas watched as Spencer Pushed Sodor Railway Repair into The Ocean. Meanwhile, Thomas was trying to hide Rickety and Gold Dust, But Den (chased by Spencer) was Coming Toward Him, and He Crashed into Rickty and falls of The Bridge! Now, Rickety was Rescued By Harvey again and Take to The Works. Rickety was offended when Ryan Called Him and The Other Trucks 'Dirty Things.' So He and the trucks decided to pay him out by causing him to crash near the Vicarstown drawbridge. Appearances: *[[Season 1|'Season 1']]: The Trouble With Trucks and Thomas' 4th of July (does not speak) *[[Season 3|'Season 3']]: Double Trouble (does not speak), Mike's Ice Cream Party, Clumsy Culdee, Rickety's Revenge and S.C. Ruffey and the Foolish Freight Cars (does not speak) and Frank and Fred the Orange Coal Car (does not speak) *[[Season 12|'Season 12']]: Truckus Ruckus *[[Season 13|'Season 13']]: Toad Gets Towed (does not speak) *'Season 14: S.C.Ruffey's Sweet Tooth and Flat Stanley (''cameo)' '''Specials:' *[[Claw of the Law|'Claw of the Law']] He also appeared in a Discussion. Trivia: *'Rickety was the first blue troublesome truck introduced in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures, the second being the Blue Truck.' *'Rickety is usually pulled in freight trains and the Sodor Cookie Cars.' *'There are four different versions of Rickety that are used throughout the series.' Gallery: Rickety's Revenge.png Clumsy Culdee.png Fred.PNG|Rickety next to Fred TruckusRuckus78.png|Rickety next to a Ballast Truck Truckus Ruckus Promo.jpeg Thomas' 4th of July.png The Trouble with Trucks.png The Trouble With Trucks.jpg Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Trucks Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:2000 Category:2008 Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:The Little Western Category:4 Wheels Category:Introduced in 2000 Category:Introduced in 2008 Category:Wooden Railway Category:Non TV Series Category:Gray Category:Teal Category:Green Category:Blue Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Blue Characters Category:2000 Introduced Category:Introduced Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Boy Category:Merchandise Only Category:Gray Rolling Stock Category:Blue Rolling Stock Category:Green Rolling Stock Category:Open Trucks Category:Villains Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:Green Items Category:Blue Items Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Blue Merchandised Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Green Characters Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Rolling Stock Characters with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Non TV Series Characters Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:2000 Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Merchandised and Unmerchandised Characters Category:Characters that don't work Category:Non Working Characters Category:Characters who are Merchandised Category:Merchandise Only Characters Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:Grey Characters Category:Gray Items Category:Merchandised Items Category:TWR Characters Category:Railway Series Only Category:Railway Series Only Characters Category:NWR Category:On Rail Category:Items Category:Items with Faces Category:Non TVS Category:RWS Category:Merchandise Exclusive Category:Railway Series Exclusive Category:Toy Only Characters Category:Toy Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters